Puppetino
'Puppetino '''is an evil puppeteer who works as a henchman of the Emperor of the Night. He plays a minor role in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war. He first appears as the secondary villain of the animated film, ''Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains The Final Show His circus starts to draw crowds away from Stromboli's puppet show. Wanting to rid himself of competition, the corpulant Stromboli hires Doctor Facilier to kill Puppetino. Facilier arrives at Puppetino's circus and confronts him. Puppetino uses a magic box to distract Falcilier, and then uses his magic puppet strings to attack, hoping to turn Facilier into a puppett. But the Shadow Man pulls out a voodoo doll, and Puppetino attempts to flee. Facilier the uses the doll to turn Puppetino into a lifeless puppet himself. With Puppetino dead, Facilier then goes to collect his reward. Non Disney Villains Tournament Master of the Stage Puppetino joins up with a fellow showman, Professor Screweyes; the two design a business that drains spectators of fear in order to fuel the Nightmare King. A newcomer arrives in the Great Fusilli, a crocodile-like puppeteer himself. Fusilli seeks to join the alliance, but Screweyes only lets him do so if he can impress Puppetino. While Fusilli prepares his puppets, Puppetino activates a mysterious music box. As Fusilli, against his will, jumps down onto the stage and begins dancing, Pupettino attaches strings to him from magical control rods. Within seconds, Fusilli becomes a puppet and joins Puppetino's "family." Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Henchmen Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:The Nightmare King's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Victims of Doctor Facilier Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Coachman Entertainers in Heroes vs Villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Pinocchio Villains Category:"Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night" Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains DemiseCategory:Movie Villains Puppetino's tenure with Screweyes's circus does not last long. After Samhain bursts into the circus, Puppetino is quickly killed by one of the pumpkin ghost's curses. Non-Disney Vs DC Villains War While Puppetino draws a crowd in the Arkham city, his business goes bankrupt, as a new challenger, Abra Kadabra, draws more attention that Puppetino's perfomance. Growing jealous over his new rival, Puppetino sets up Kadabra, desiring to deal with him. He sets his up, as he initially distracts him with a musical box, buying time for Puppetino to sneak up from behind and attach him with special strings. Abra Kadabra manages to free himself from the attached strings and proceeds to turn his crowd into lifeless puppets. Puppetino then attempts to flee, not wanting to risk anything else, though he is helpless, as he shares the same fate with the crowd, turned into a puppet by Kadabra. Heroes Vs Villains War The Festival of Fools During the Festival of Fools' event, Puppetino is amongst the entertainers, who perform in the city of Paris. Soon enough the Festival is short cut by the arrival of Quasimodo, a hunchback working for his master, Frollo. Upon witnessing him, Rameses orders his arrest and humiliation. Puppetino draws strings, that put Quasimodo in a place, unable to escape. He watches in glee, as the hero is tortured. By the end of the Festival, Quasimodo is chained to the Palace of Justice, while Puppetino returns to the Lobster Inn., where his master resides; the sinister Coachman. A Deal with a Scientist During a night at the Lobster Inn., the Coachman and the rest of his perfomers are approached by a scientist of Tyler, Dr. Schechter. The doctor proposes a deal with the entertainers, as he demands the capture of many children to the circus, in exchange for a large sum of money. The Coachman and the perfomers gladly agree to his terms. A Show Not Suitable for Young Audiences Later, the performers draw many children to the circus and begin to start their marvelous show. While it was looked like a fuzzy and entertaining show, soon enough the performers show their true colors, as they show them visions of nightmares and shadows. They, even, manage to turn Lampwick, slowly, into a donkey. In the chaos and mayhem that follows, Puppetino ties up Michael Darling, John Darling and the Lost Boys in his strings. He, then turns his intentions to Clara, and imprisons her as well. After the end of the show, the Coachman, Puppetino and the rest perfomers show their imprisoners, before Tyler himself. The Battle at the Circus Later, the Coachman addresses his allies, as he announches them the next phase of his plans; a grand show, featuring the brainwashed dinosaurs, controlled by Sarousch. When the show is interrupted by several heroes, who break out in the circus to save their friends, Puppetino makes a stand to stop them. He nearly does so, as the perfomers outmatch the animal heroes. However, the heroes recieve a great assistance from Jim Hawkins, Mulan, Stitch, Julie, Pinocchio and Clopin, who make their way to the interior of the circus to stop the villains. Puppetino then uses his strings to attach Mulan, hoping that they would stop her, only for Mulan to parry the strings. She then knocks out Puppetino from the battlefield. Upon being recovered, Puppetino looks in horror as Mommy Fortuna is devoured by the Marahute. He, thus, makes his escape, along with the rest of the performers, not wanting to share a similiar fate. Non Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Professor Screweyes' Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Deceased Characters Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Victims of the Firebird Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:King Dedede's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Villains Battles